Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{25}{25} \times -\dfrac{5}{8} \times 50\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{25}{25} \times 100\% = 100\%$ $ -\dfrac{5}{8} \times 100\% = -62.5\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times -62.5\% \times 50\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times -62.5\% \times 50\% = -31.25 \% $